Youto Yokodera
Yōto Yokodera is the protagonist of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat series. Appearance Yōto has light brown hair and brown eyes. He is often seen wearing his white school uniform with a necktie on it. On occasion, Yōto can be seen wearing his school team's tracksuit, which consists of a black, grey and white collared sweater with pair of black tracksuit bottoms. Personality As his nickname suggests, Yōto is an incredibly big pervert. For example, he joined the track team of his school so that he could peep at the swimming club's female members, weeded to peer under skirts, polished the floor in order to see the panties' reflections or went high speed on his bike to flip skirts with the resulting wind. He often proclaims to prefer big breasts over small ones as well as older women over younger ones. Since people always misinterpret his lustful actions, they think of him as an honourable person. One may expect this to be a positive point for a pervert, but Yōto can't stand getting misunderstood and wishes to relay his true intentions. After Yōto prayed to the Stone Cat to get rid of his facade, he couldn't lie anymore and would always shout his true thoughts out loud, much to his dismay. Aside from being a pervert, Yōto is a very caring person. After he found out about Azusa Azuki's past, he feels bad about not having understood her feelings and later succeeds in her making up with her friends. Yōto also idolises the Irish writer Oscar Wilde, using his quote "I do not regret for a single moment having lived for pleasure" as his personal motto. This drives him to desire only to look at girls in bathing suits, and believes he will not regret doing so. Biography Relationships Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi The first time the two of them meet on the hill of the cat statue, Yōto is mistaken as a dangerous person as Tsukiko thought of his hug pillow as a corpse. After they meet once again in school, the two of them swear to help each other with getting their "lost things" back. It is likely that she has fallen in love with Yōto as she is always happy when Yōto states something which might be interpreted that he loves her. Azusa Azuki Because Azusa received Yōto's 'lost thing', he became her 'doggy' in order to retrieve his facade. After Azusa met her former friends, she believed him to have set it up which made her to be absent from school for 3 days. However, while Yōto is taking her to the cat statue, she falls in love with him and claims in front of her friends that he is her boyfriend. Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi In the beginning of the story she admires Yōto for his eagerness to join the club activity, and even believes him to act as a pervert because he is under too much pressure. Ponta Ponta is a good friend of Yōto. He was the one who told Yōto about the power of the 'Stony Cat' after he himself lost his pervertedness because of its power and became a selfless person, engaged in humanitarianism. Trivia Gallery Anime Manga Light Novel Category:Characters